


arms unfolding

by starberryteas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starberryteas/pseuds/starberryteas
Summary: “Are you cold?” Hinata asks as soon as he spots Kageyama walking towards him.Kageyama shakes his head. He’s numb to it, at this point. “I’m fine,” he mumbles.Hinata looks at him skeptically. “If you say so.” He pats the spot next to him, offering Kageyama a small smile. “Sit with me?”Kageyama resists the urge to laugh. Hinata knows they can’t be friends, there was always a chance of betrayal. He couldn’t risk it. “You’re asking a lot from me, King Hinata.”Hinata’s smile fades away slightly. “Is it too much to just talk to you? When we’re normal people?”Kageyama falls in love with a king, and Hinata learns the dangers of taking a risk.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	arms unfolding

**Author's Note:**

> kghn royal au !! this is my second one, actually :) this one has kageyama and hinata as kings hehe
> 
> this fic was super fun to write, i really enjoyed writing it !! i hope u all enjoy it ^-^

_Winter_

Kageyama meets Hinata when he least expects it.

The crown is heavy on both of their heads, the eyes of their kingdoms on them as they approached each other one dark winter night.

Kageyama heard of the king that brought sunshine to his land. He was no stranger to people like King Hinata, no stranger to the people that would follow in his footsteps.

King Hinata would start something, but that didn’t mean it would last.

They both know the weight of the world on their shoulders. Kageyama doesn’t think otherwise because Hinata is staring at him like their decisions determine the rest of their lives from this point forward.

Kageyama knows this decision will be important. Hinata seems to know the same.

“I want to be in an alliance with you,” Hinata says, his gaze breaking through any defense Kageyama had up. 

_Alliance._ It wasn’t that the term was bad, Kageyama had a few allying kingdoms that he could depend on. It was the way Hinata said it, as if he knew Kageyama’s answer when Kageyama didn’t even know himself.

He looks at the king that brought sunlight to his land, and wonders if he could do the same for Kageyama.

“Why?” Kageyama questions. “Why ask _me?”_

Hinata smiles, as if he was prepared. As if Kageyama was the one person he’d been wanting on his side.

“You’re invincible,” Hinata states. 

And he stares. He waits for something more. Nothing comes up, and Kageyama is left confused.

“I’m not invincible,” he says, even if he can hear the people he rules over telling him that he is. “We’ve lost countless wars. Our army is growing short. You don’t want me on your side.”

Hinata steps forward slightly, the smile still apparent on his face. “Do you know the story of King Ushijima? How he was able to save his kingdom from falling when it felt useless to even try?”

Kageyama nods. He knows, everyone knows. “It’s impossible to build up what was brought down at this rate,” Kageyama states. “You won’t be able to.”

The tension in the air doesn’t disappear as it becomes silent. The snow falls and Kageyama is left to stare at Hinata and wonder why he wanted to bring hope to a fallen kingdom.

There was a time where Kageyama could humor whoever he was talking to, bait them into thinking one thing and turning around to say something else.

With Hinata, he felt like he could. 

But he chose not to.

They knew the weight of the crown, after all. 

“I will,” Hinata says firmly. “Once we’re in an alliance, we’ll win any war you decide to partake in. You’re invincible by my side, King Kageyama.”

He makes no sense, but Kageyama knows that.

He knows he can’t trust Hinata with a false statement, he knows that Hinata could very well be leading him down a path where his kingdom could surely fall.

“I don’t trust you,” he decides to voice. “You’ll lead us to our downfall.”

Hinata seems unphased when he hears Kageyama’s words. “Your kingdom will fall without help, so what’s a little risk?”

Kageyama never took risks when it came to his kingdom. He couldn’t afford to.

The glint in Hinata’s eyes, despite the dark night, made his offer seem worth it.

He didn’t trust Hinata, he didn’t _like_ Hinata, but he didn’t need to.

Kageyama lets out a shaky breath, and meets Hinata’s gaze.

“I accept your offer.”

Hinata looks like he wants to cheer, wants to celebrate what he was able to do.

But he stares at Kageyama, and smiles.

Kageyama wonders if that was the smile Hinata had when he brought the promise of sunshine to his kingdom. 

He wonders, because who smiles like that when they very well knew they were accepting the alliance of someone who’d always lived in the shadows?

They meet again the next morning. 

The crown is off their heads, the weight of the world temporarily off their shoulders.

Kageyama stares at Hinata, who sits in front of a campfire.

“Are you cold?” Hinata asks as soon as he spots Kageyama walking towards him.

Kageyama shakes his head. He’s numb to it, at this point. “I’m fine,” he mumbles.

Hinata looks at him skeptically. “If you say so.” He pats the spot next to him, offering Kageyama a small smile. “Sit with me?”

Kageyama resists the urge to laugh. Hinata knows they can’t be friends, there was always a chance of betrayal. He couldn’t risk it. “You’re asking a lot from me, King Hinata.”

Hinata’s smile fades away slightly. “Is it too much to just talk to you? When we’re normal people?”

Kageyama nods. It’s always too much. Kageyama knows such a thing never ends well.

Hinata seems to understand. He stands up, his cape seemingly more heavier than it was yesterday.

“I wanted to be in alliance with you because I thought you’d be different,” Hinata admits. “I think I was wrong.”

Kageyama doesn’t know what to say. He responds to Hinata as any king would. “We don’t make decisions to keep ourselves happy,” he says. It makes Hinata’s eyes widen. “I will drop your alliance offer if all you wanted from me was friendship.”

Hinata frowns. Kageyama didn’t think such an expression fit a king who brought his kingdom sunshine.

“Friendship isn’t a bad thing,” Hinata starts. “That isn’t what I wanted. I just thought you’d be different from the older kings I’ve had to talk to.”

Kageyama snorts, not expecting Hinata to call the other kings _old_ when they were at most, at least two years older than Kageyama.

Hinata smiles at his reaction. “Have you talked to King Ushijima before? He talks like he’s sixty.”

Kageyama can’t believe who he’s talking to right now. He wants to laugh, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t want a friendship with Hinata, his mind supplies.

“You’re right,” Kageyama says, going against what his mind just supplied him. “That’s how we’re supposed to act, dumbass.”

Hinata smiles wider at the remark. “We can’t act like we’re old if we aren’t, King Kageyama.”

Kageyama raises an eyebrow. He’s intrigued, to say the least. “What are you suggesting?” he asks, even if he had a sneaking suspicion of what Hinata was thinking.

“We should act normal in front of each other,” Hinata says. “Isn’t it nice to smile?”

Kageyama brings a hand up to his mouth, not realizing that he was smiling. He looks to Hinata, who seems to be enjoying this cold morning.

Kageyama knows the weight of the crown, but Hinata does too.

So, maybe its okay to be normal around a king that is offering such a thing.

“This isn’t friendship,” Kageyama says. “We don’t want that.”

Hinata smiles. “Of course not. A friendship between us would be a disaster.”

Kageyama lets himself smile back. He lets down his defenses, and realizes how easy it would be for Hinata to have his army ambush Kageyama right where he stood.

He realizes, but he doesn’t let the thought get to him.

Kageyama sees Hinata doesn’t have his crown on. He observes the way Hinata’s cape hangs lower than it did yesterday, the way his eyes were more calm and relaxed than the day before.

“It’d be an even bigger disaster than this war,” Kageyama supplies. “Can you imagine? Two kings being friends?”

“That’s impossible,” Hinata says, laughing. “Wait until King Ushijima finds out.”

Kageyama huffs. “He’d be surprised. I don’t think history would be pleased to have us talking to each other.”

Hinata nods, patting the still empty spot right next to him. “Sit with me?”

Kageyama sits, and forgets that they are in the midst of a war for just a few moments.

They meet again a few hours later, the crowns they own hanging high on their heads.

Kageyama looks at Hinata, who only looks back to him.

“Don’t die,” Hinata mumbles. “This is a war you _have_ to win.”

Kageyama knows this. He knows if he doesn’t win this war he’d have to forfeit land to a king who didn’t even fight alongside his people.

Kageyama and Hinata were different. They stood with their armies as the sun rose for what seemed like the first time in the cold winter they were living in.

“I won’t lose this one,” Kageyama says, giving Hinata a small smile. “I have you, right? You said I was invincible.”

Hinata chuckles. “Can’t believe you’d take _my_ word for it. It’s a bit risky.” Then, “I thought you didn’t like risks?”

Kageyama only rolls his eyes. “Sure,” he replies. _But you were a risk I was willing to take,_ was left unsaid.

He wouldn’t say that. Not to King Hinata, who he just met a day ago.

Hinata smiles at Kageyama like he knew what was left unsaid. That was enough for Kageyama to know that Hinata believed they’d win as much as Kageyama did.

_Summer_

They meet again when the weather is warm. They could hardly stay away, after all.

The war lasts the rest of the winter and ends when spring starts. Kageyama takes this time to celebrate the win and to give back to the people that helped.

It was an accident, their second meeting.

Kageyama finds Hinata looking through books in his castle library. An odd occurrence after the war, considering that Hinata didn’t live with Kageyama and was supposed to be at his own kingdom.

He wasn’t surprised to see Hinata. He wondered when Hinata was going to visit, anyway.

“What are you doing here?” Kageyama asks, startling Hinata. “I’ll call my guards, you thief.”

Hinata laughs at this, turning around to face Kageyama. He smiles, holding a book in his hand.

They both had their crowns off, as if the world wasn’t looking at their every possible move. The world would be their own, just for a moment.

“I was looking for a book,” Hinata answers. “I don’t have it in my library, so I came here.”

Kageyama snorts. “You’re so silly.”

Hinata moves closer to him, a shy smile blossoming on his face. “So are you.”

Kageyama looks at the book in Hinata’s hands, wondering why Hinata needed it. _“The Fall of the Crows?”_ Kageyama asks, referring to the book.

Hinata nods, the look in his eyes telling Kageyama that he was incredibly excited that he found the book. “I’ve always wanted to read it, but I never had a copy. I’ve heard summaries, and the book reminds me of you.”

At that, Kageyama blushes. He knows this, his kingdom often references the tale when they speak of Kageyama’s win in the war for his own land. 

But Hinata said it differently. The book reminded him of a king, not of a king’s win.

“Does it really?” Kageyama questions, because he wasn’t expecting such an answer. Maybe Hinata was wording it wrong.

Hinata nods, flipping through the book’s pages before closing it and smiling up at Kageyama. “It does. Might as well name it _The Fall of King Kageyama.”_

Kageyama rolls his eyes. “That’d be contradicting my entire situation.”

“Have you even read the book? Or heard summaries?” Hinata asks. When Kageyama says he hasn’t, Hinata nods. “Makes sense. You don’t know how it ends, right?”

“Of course I don’t, dumbass. I just said I’ve never read it,” Kageyama hisses, too much like a cat for his liking.

Hinata seems to notice this, giggling. He regains his posture and gives Kageyama the book. “I know I said I wanted the book, but you never read it. You should read it before I do.”

Kageyama raises an eyebrow. “You said you always wanted it, though. You should read it first.”

“I have my summaries of the story, King Kageyama,” Hinata huffs. “You should read it first. So you know why this book reminds me of you.”

Kageyama repeats the words in his head, resisting a smile. It reminded Hinata of _him,_ not of his kingdom, not of the war he won. 

He wants to smile at Hinata like he had on those cold winter nights they spent together in the war for his land, but he doesn’t.

He takes the book from Hinata’s hands, and nods.

“I’ll give to you when I’m done,” Kageyama says. “You can read it then.”

Hinata smiles, giving Kageyama a wink. “I’ll be waiting.”

With that, Hinata leaves the castle as if he never snuck into the library at all.

They don’t meet again this season. Kageyama doesn’t read the book.

He doesn’t have time to. He wants to read the book Hinata came to enjoy small summaries of. He wants to read the book and understand why Hinata thought it reminded him of a king that wasn’t all that significant.

Though, Kageyama is busier than he’d like to be. Everyday he meets with his cabinet to discuss what he needs to about the laws of the kingdom, the trade systems, his alliances, and so much more.

He gets a few moments every morning and night to collect his thoughts. Before he sleeps and after he wakes up, he sits in his bed and thinks. He thinks about starting the book, he thinks about Hinata, he thinks about Hinata’s well-being.

Kageyama doesn’t want to think about Hinata, the king that brought sunshine to his own kingdom, but he does.

He wonders why he misses Hinata. He wonders if Hinata misses him.

He decides after a few nights of restless thinking to write a letter to him. They might not meet again. Kageyama wants to make sure he’s still around to get the book once he’s done reading it.

Kageyama wants to make sure Hinata is still okay. He’s had restless nights and nightmares about things. He knows the weight of the crown.

Hinata does, too, and that’s more troubling than he’d like to admit.

Kageyama sat in his bed, thinking. _Is this what you feel for someone you don’t even consider a friend?_ He wasn’t even sure himself.

Kageyama stands up and walks to his desk, looking at the quill and the bottle of ink on his table.

He decides to write, and hope his message to Hinata will reach him.

_Dearest King Hinata,_

_I regret to inform you that I have been very busy lately. I can’t read the book right now, but once I get the chance to, I will read as fast as I can. No promises on my speed, however. It seems everyday I get more tired. I wouldn’t worry, though. I have been feeling fine these past few days, but a lot is being done. So much work on taxes and whatnot. I try not to tax my people too much, they don’t deserve that. I’ve been paying for the war just fine, though. Using my parents’ money seems to be working out well._

_Is it too much to ask how you’ve been? Maybe it was too much when I started writing this letter. It seems weird, how I wanted to write to you. Perhaps you feel the same. Send a letter back if you do, dumbass. I’ll track you down if you don’t._

_I’ve done some thinking about a quote I read once. It reminds me a bit about you. Like how you said an entire book reminds you of me._

_Isn’t it weird how it takes one quote for me to think of you while you think about an entire book? It seems too romantic. You’re a romantic, King Hinata._

_“It may be that you are not yourself luminous, but that you are a conductor of light. Some people without possessing genius have a remarkable power of stimulating it.”_

_It reminds me of you, your legacy. Have you heard the story of how you brought sunshine to your kingdom? I’ve heard some things, but I want you to tell me. I want to hear the story from you._

_Don’t you dare spin the tale. I’ll have to ask my guards to tell me the story if I suspect you are lying to me._

_Sincerely,_

_King Kageyama Tobio_

_Dear King Kageyama,_

_It’s no surprise that you’ve been busy. I’ve been busy, too! Us kings have a duty to fulfill, after all. I’ll be waiting for the book, however long it takes to finish it. You should get some rest instead of reading. Don’t overwork yourself, I wouldn’t want to visit you and find a half asleep King Kageyama watching my every move. Have some sleep._

_You always think it’s too much to do something, don’t you? It’s never too much to have emotions, you know. I missed you too, King Kageyama. Don’t use my words against me, though! We aren’t friends!_

_Calling me a romantic when you want to know my entire life story is funny. You’re basically asking for my hand in marriage! You know, I’ve been thinking about you a lot, too. We’re similar in that way, hm? You live in my mind, King Kageyama. You’re in my thoughts constantly. Is that too much to say? Is it too much for you to know that I feel the same way about this entire thing?_

_I hope you know I’m teasing you. But it’s true, I feel the same way. I miss you way too much, and that’s ruining me._

_Have I heard of the story of how I brought sunshine to my kingdom? King Kageyama, I lived through it. You’re so silly._

_I’ll tell you the story, since you want to know about me so badly._

_When I became king, my parents left my kingdom in shambles. The sun never shined here, people were never happy, and living conditions were horrible. I was able to help people with their troubles, and eventually, the sun started to shine again._

_It’s a bit underwhelming compared to the story people tell. People really advertise it as me bringing sunshine to my kingdom? So much pressure._

_Your dearest (not) friend,_

_King Hinata Shouyou_

_Dearest King Hinata,_

_That wasn’t so underwhelming. It makes sense, how you brought sunshine to your kingdom. Do you understand that so many still live in the shadow of their former rulers? You moved past it, King Hinata. That is no underwhelming story._

_I can’t give you a long letter this time. But, I’ll tell you this: we will meet again soon. We have that council thing coming up… King Oikawa told me that you were part of it. We’ll see each other again. I look forward to that day._

_I will never ask you for your hand in marriage. But if you feel I’m doing that, you should know it feels you’re doing the same. You’ll never hear me say this to your face. I’m absolutely smitten, King Hinata._

_How did I do with the teasing? Does it make your heart beat faster? Does it make your chest yearn for more?_

_Sincerely,_

_King Kageyama Tobio_

_Autumn_

They meet again inside of a building full of royalty and their knights. 

Kageyama doesn’t like it. They go through this council every single year to discuss their own kingdoms, and Kageyama never really listened to what everyone had to say.

Alliances in the council always changed, after all. There wasn’t a year where Kageyama didn’t have to lie through his teeth because almost everyone in the council was his enemy.

Though, he had an alliance with King Ushijima and Hinata now. He knows it’ll change by the end of the meeting.

He makes eye contact with Hinata, who only smiles at him.

It reassures him that nothing between their alliance would change. That, at least, was comforting to Kageyama.

“Will you be lying this time?” Sugawara asks from behind Kageyama. 

Kageyama looks to his knight, shaking his head. “I’ll give them an honest report this time. There isn’t anything wrong with the kingdom, anyway.”

Sugawara hums, his eyes sparkling with something Kageyama can’t place. Kageyama sighs, and faces the council as he hears the bells outside of the building ring.

He looks at Hinata, who sits across from him. He smiles back, because he hasn’t seen Hinata’s smile in so long. It’d be wrong not to smile back.

Kageyama sits in boredom as the kingdoms report what’s been going on. He doesn’t really care, all the reports are the same exact words, just rearranged.

“My kingdom’s been rebuilding since the war for my land during the winter. We are still currently in the process of rebuilding a lot of buildings,” Kageyama says once its his turn, and no one seems to care.

Kageyama expects this, he doesn’t care either.

However, Hinata stares at him as if he knows. Hinata stares at him like he cares. “Do you need some funds to help?” Hinata asks, as if there isn’t anyone else in the room.

He looks at Kageyama, and only at Kageyama.

Kageyama can’t help but smile, because Hinata knows he isn’t that short on money. But, Hinata still wants to help, as if they’re the only two people in the room.

“How much are you offering?” Kageyama asks, reminding Hinata that they have to act like royalty.

Hinata seems to deflate from this, but that doesn’t stop him from putting his hand on the table in front of them, sending Kageyama a challenging look. “However much you need, King Kageyama,” he answers, with no hesitation.

Kageyama decides he likes the look on Hinata’s face right now. It’s different, but it's interesting.

They meet again outside of the building.

Kageyama was looking forward to this. He watches as Hinata and his fiery hair walk towards him, a big smile on his face.

“King Kageyama!” Hinata exclaims, putting both of his arms up in excitement. “It’s been so long!”

Kageyama smiles, because Hinata’s excitement is making him happy. He’s never smiled this much in so long.

It's no wonder Hinata makes him feel this way.

“We’ve been writing letters, dumbass,” Kageyama says. “You can survive without seeing me for a bit.”

Hinata pouts, and knows Kageyama is wrong. He knows Kageyama doesn’t mean what he’s saying, otherwise he wouldn’t have written the first letter in their long string of letters.

“Says the one that started writing the letters,” Hinata rebuttals. “You’ve missed me, don't even lie.”

Kageyama doesn't, because he knows he can't hide his excitement that came with seeing Hinata after so long.

“And if I did?” he asks to humor Hinata.

Hinata grins, because he knows Kageyama definitely missed him. “It’d make me happy if you did,” Hinata says.

Kageyama only huffs, giving Hinata a small smile. “You know I do, dumbass. Quit teasing.”

Hinata adjusts his crown, as if he forgot he had it on. He beams at Kageyama, and Kageyama can't help but compare him to the sun.

“Glad to know the feeling is mutual.” Hinata laughs. Then, “Want to go get something to eat?” 

Kageyama’s eyes widen. He didn’t expect this at _all._

Kageyama wants to humor him, but he wonders if it would be okay to let himself go through with this.

He knows he can’t. He knows he and Hinata can’t go any further with what they are.

Any further and they’d be friends. They’d be something more than what they were. That’d be disastrous. What even were they?

He looks to Hinata as nonchalantly as he possibly can. He pauses, and shakes his head.

“I have to do some things at my kingdom,” Kageyama explains, because he owes Hinata at least that much.

Hinata seems to understand. His smile doesn’t waver, but Kageyama knows how much of a blow that did to his emotions. He knows he just rejected Hinata, but Hinata doesn’t let it show.

Kageyama wonders why.

“That’s understandable,” Hinata says. “I’ll have my knight give you some money before you go!”

With that, they discuss the amount of money that Kageyama needed, and Hinata makes a move to walk away. 

_This is how it should be,_ Kageyama thinks. _We shouldn’t be anything more._

Kageyama thinks about his letters to Hinata. He wonders if sending them was a mistake.

He wonders if what he was feeling was a mistake. 

They shouldn’t be teasing each other, they shouldn’t be falling in love.

Kageyama looks to Hinata as he walks away, and wonders what falling in love seemed to be and why he thought of that when he watched Hinata’s cape flutter in the wind.

_Winter_

They don’t meet again. 

Not for a while, because Hinata is busy. Kageyama knows the feeling, he’s been busy, too.

He doesn’t know what to say the next time he meets Hinata. Kageyama knows of rejection, knows what it feels like.

He doesn’t want to commit to something that might hurt him. In a world of war, Kageyama doesn’t know who he can trust with his life.

In a world where royalty is the most powerful, Kageyama chooses not to get hurt. For his kingdom, he’d do anything.

He wonders if thinks Hinata the same thing. 

It was winter when they first met, Kageyama remembers. He misses when things were a little more simple.

They still write letters. Kageyama has nothing else to do with his limited free time. He wishes he could do more, but he’s been exhausted.

All he can do is write, to reassure Hinata that he was still the king of his kingdom. He’d read the book Hinata was waiting for at some point.

He looks forward to writing Hinata more letters. There was something about writing to Hinata that felt therapeutic.

Maybe Hinata felt the same. He’d have to ask soon. 

Kageyama backtracks on the thought. He and Hinata overstepped once, they couldn’t do it again.

Not when there was so much at stake. Even if with the peacefulness of Kageyama’s kingdom on the anniversary of the war for his land, there was still danger looming over their heads.

He wouldn’t let Hinata in on it. He wonders if its because he doesn’t want to see the kingdom of sunshine fall, or if it's because he truly fell in love with a king.

They don’t meet at all this season, Kageyama learns.

A season lasts about three months. Kageyama knows that winters tend to be long. He’s lived through them, his kingdom is the center of most winters, he knows how long and cold they were.

He wonders why three months seems like a long time to be without Hinata. 

He thinks of sunshine, how Hinata managed to bring such a thing wherever he went. He thinks of sunsets, how they shone pink just before they disappeared over the horizon during the warmer seasons.

He thinks of the warmth the sun graciously provided for his kingdom, and how it was dimmed compared to the sunshine that shone on Hinata’s kingdom. He thinks of Hinata’s warmth, and wonders if it somehow rivals the sun.

He thinks of all the thinks relating to the sun, because all he can think about is Hinata. He misses Hinata, longs to see his fiery hair and intense gaze once more before he feels himself lose what he once knew.

He wants to see Hinata, but he wonders if that was overstepping the boundaries they set for each other.

They weren’t friends, they were allying kings. That wasn’t the same, but Kageyama was skeptical of the term.

It didn’t seem to describe what they were. He wondered if that would be okay, to not know where their relationship stood.

It was confusing, to say the least.

Kageyama wasn’t sure if he wanted to take the risk of having their relationship be something more.

He took the risk once, so why not try again?

_Dearest King Hinata,_

_I hope you are doing well. I certainly am, but I would enjoy more time to myself. I’d like to read the book you wanted to read so I can finally give it to you. I know you said you’d wait, but I want to give it to you. You seemed to really want to read it._

_Off topic, but an emergency council was ordered, will you be attending? It is mandatory for me, at least. I know King Ushijima and King Hirugami will not be attending, as well as Queen Kanoka and Queen Michimiya._

_I am not asking because I am looking forward to seeing you. It’s been a while._

_Best Regards,_

_King Kageyama Tobio_

_Dear King Kageyama,_

_I’m doing great! I told you to take as much time as you need to with the book, King Kageyama. Don’t worry about it! I’ll wait as long as it takes._

_I won’t be attending, but I hope everything goes well! You shouldn’t be so adamant on seeing me again. It isn’t like we have much to talk about, you know. Unless you want to take up my offer on eating somewhere?_

_I’m kidding, obviously. We’ll meet again at some point. I miss you, you know. I always think about you._

_Regards,_

_King Hinata Shouyou_

_Dear King Hinata,_

_The council went well. I expected more, but it was nothing bad. There was a lot of newer kingdoms attending._

_I’ll start the book soon. I wouldn’t want you waiting any longer._

_I want to see why this book reminds you of me, too, even if you’ve only read summaries. Do you really think of me that much? Am I in your mind as much as you’re in mine?_

_Do you miss me as much as I miss you?_

_Regards,_

_King Kageyama Tobio_

_Dear King Kageyama,_

_Is it just me, or are these letters getting shorter?_

_I’m glad to see that nothing bad is happening. Stay safe, King Kageyama. There’s a lot ahead of us, after all! I can wait longer, trust me. Challenge me again and I’d have no choice but to wonder if you’re flirting with me._

_You send mixed signals, King Kageyama. I’m confused, but I keep coming back to you. You’re nothing like a shadow, hiding away like you don’t belong. You’ve kept me afloat, King Kageyama. You fill my thoughts everyday and night._

_You ruin me._

_Regards,_

_King Hinata Shouyou_

_Spring_

They meet again in a ballroom full of music and everyone’s eyes on them.

King Oikawa decided to host a royal ball to celebrate _something,_ Kageyama didn’t bother himself with knowing. He decided to attend to keep up his reputation, despite not really wanting to be there.

Even in such a place, he thinks about Hinata. He thinks about the bright lights, how Hinata’s smile probably shone brighter than them.

He looks over to the food, and sees a few orange slices littered around. He thinks of Hinata’s hair, how closely it matched to the orange slices.

Maybe he’d take an orange slice, just for fun. If Hinata was at the royal ball, he could tease Hinata by saying he looked awfully like an orange.

He then wondered if Hinata would be wearing nice clothes at the royal ball. _Of course he would,_ Kageyama’s mind supplies. _He’s Hinata, after all._

Kageyama isn’t sure what that means, but he supposes its right. Hinata already looks good in his normal crown and outfit, Kageyama couldn’t even imagine him not looking good.

“I didn’t expect you to be here, King Kageyama!”

Kageyama knows that voice, he’d longed to hear it for so long. 

He turns around to see Hinata, who’s wearing the most _shiny_ uniform that Kageyama had ever seen. 

It makes Hinata look _ethereal,_ and Kageyama knew he’d look amazing. Hinata always did.

He smiles, it’s so _Hinata_ that he can’t help but chuckle at the sight. “You look good,” he mumbles, because it’s the truth.

He owes Hinata that much, his mind supplies. He feels bad for rejecting Hinata the last time they met. He owes him this, Kageyama reminds himself again.

Hinata blushes, because anyone would, and gestures towards Kageyama’s clothes. “I’d say you look good, too. But you make me confused, King Kageyama. So confused.”

Kageyama knows what he’s referring to. He knows how confused he’s making Hinata, telling him he missed him only to never elaborate on the feelings, leaving the thought in the air.

Kageyama isn’t sure he wants to tell Hinata that he’d fallen too deep.

“I don’t take risks,” Kageyama says slowly. “I’m sorry for making you confused.”

It's a genuine apology, and Hinata smiles up at him. “It’s fine.”

Kageyama doesn’t know how to be true to his feelings. He wants to accept Hinata into his life, it’d be at least a year since they’d known each other. A whole year after fighting and learning to trust. 

It’d felt longer to Kageyama, a whole year simply didn’t feel like enough. It felt like it’d been five years since he’d known Hinata. He’d grown attached to someone he stated he wouldn’t be friends with.

Hinata was someone he’d like to spend a lifetime with.

He wonders if Hinata thinks the same.

He wonders if it’s truly alright to take a risk this time.

He thinks back to when they first met, to when their relationship was tied together because Kageyama wanted to take the risk of accepting Hinata into his life.

Kageyama thinks of how things might be better if he continues to take risks. He met Hinata that way, and nothing went wrong afterwards. 

Perhaps it was alright to let go of the defenses he has up, his mind supplies.

Kageyama lets out a small breath, and takes Hinata’s hands.

“I want to try,” he whispers, knowing Hinata’s curious eyes are watching his every move. He looks at Hinata, unsure if he wants to continue taking this risk. He tightens his hands around Hinata’s own. “Let’s… go get something to eat after this.”

Hinata smiles, and the smile is warm. It reaches Kageyama’s chest, making his heart beat faster than it should’ve been.

“You’re so silly,” Hinata says. “Invite me to dance, dummy. We’re at a royal ball.”

Kageyama’s eyes widen. “Oh.”

Hinata chuckled. “Yeah, _oh.”_

Kageyama lets himself smile, lets himself enjoy this moment with Hinata. 

He realizes there’s no stopping where Hinata is about to take him. This was what he signed up for, this was the risk he was willing to take.

There was no more holding back, he decided. Hinata was here, with him, and he doesn’t know if he could handle the separation anymore.

He lets go of Hinata’s hands, and extends one out to him. “May I have this dance, King Hinata?”

Hinata beams, like the sun itself burst into the ballroom and landed right in front of Kageyama. “If you’ll have me, King Kageyama, I’d love to dance.”

Hinata takes Kageyama’s hand as he rolls his eyes. “Dumbass, quit talking like that. Let’s go show King Oikawa we can dance better than him and his knight.”

Hinata laughs, gripping Kageyama’s hand. “Yeah, let’s go!”

Kageyama smiles at Hinata’s warmth, because _of course_ his hands would be warm. He didn’t expect any less from Hinata.

They meet again, this time in Hinata’s own kingdom.

It took a while, but Kageyama managed to plan a meetup with Hinata at his kingdom. Kageyama insisted they meet at Hinata’s kingdom, wanting to see all the flowers and the luscious green grass that stretched across the land.

Nature blooms beautifully in Hinata’s kingdom, Kageyama realizes. The grass is greener than it is at his kingdom, the sun shines a little brighter, and the people are a little more happier.

Kageyama smiles when he enters the castle’s garden, because that’s where Hinata is.

“Hey,” he greets Hinata from behind, walking up to him as he’s bent over, looking at a patch of blue flowers.

Hinata looks up, smiling as he meets Kageyama’s gaze. “You made it!” Hinata exclaims, jumping up. “I hope your trip wasn’t too bad. Did you encounter any bandits?”

Kageyama sees the concern in Hinata’s eyes, and knows that Hinata seemed genuinely worried about his safety. Kageyama huffs, because that simply wouldn’t do.

“I’m fine, dumbass, don’t worry,” Kageyama reassures. “I’ll be fine on the way back, too. I’ll write you a letter once I get back so you don’t get wrinkles from frowning so much.”

“I’m not worried!” Hinata argues. He latches onto Kageyama’s arm, like he felt like Kageyama would leave at any second. “And I won’t get wrinkles from frowning so much. You’ll get them for sure, though.”

Kageyama scoffs. _“For sure?_ What makes you say that?”

“Nothing!” Hinata exclaims, grinning as he looks up to Kageyama. “I’m glad you made it. I wanted to show you the garden!”

Kageyama knows this, since they’ve discussed the meetup in their letters. He’d express excitement over seeing the spring flowers, and Hinata promised to show him those flowers.

Hinata extends his hand to Kageyama, and Kageyama unhesitantly takes it.

They aren’t friends, his mind supplies as Hinata leads him to what seems like the center of the royal garden.

They aren’t friends, so what was _this?_

“These sunflowers started blooming after I met you,” Hinata says as they approach the flowers that faced the sunlight.

Kageyama notices the flowers pointing towards Hinata, and he smiles.

“Did they really?” he asks, mostly to humor Hinata. He wants an explanation, how a book and a few flowers related back to him.

He’d find out once he read the book, but only Hinata could give the sunflower explanation now.

Any other time wouldn’t make sense. Hinata seems to know this as he looks at the sunflowers, smiling as he looks back up to Kageyama.

“Do you think you made them bloom?” Hinata asks, tightening his grip on Kageyama’s hand. 

They met in the winter, Kageyama remembers. There’s no way Kageyama’s presence would make them bloom.

He shakes his head, because it would be impossible. He decides to voice this, and Hinata laughs.

“They bloomed in the winter,” Hinata says. “It isn’t impossible, King Kageyama, because it _happened.”_

Kageyama doesn’t know how it happened. It was impossible, for a sunflower to bloom in the winter. Hinata must be bluffing.

“It’s fine to lie, you know,” Kageyama says. “You can skip the theatrics and tell me that the sunflowers remind me of you.”

Hinata blushes, and knows he’s been caught. “Fine, you’re so needy,” he says, chuckling. “The flowers remind me of you.” Then, “I’m not lying! The flowers bloomed after the war, they were only buds before I met you!”

Kageyama wonders if such a meeting could have a significance on nature. 

“Maybe it was a coincidence,” Kageyama comments. He decides to humor Hinata, because he misses _this._ He misses Hinata, more than Hinata would ever know. “Are you going to tell me why it reminds you of me? Or am I just going to leave not knowing?”

Hinata smiles, nudging Kageyama slightly. “It bloomed during the winter, like our alliance. Isn’t that cool, King Kageyama?”

Kageyama smiles, because Hinata looks incredibly cute when he’s happy. He looks excited, and even if Kageyama didn’t fully understand what Hinata meant.

He’ll have to ask again, when the time seems right.

He grips Hinata’s hand a little tighter, not wanting to let go.

They don’t meet again for a few months.

They’re both busy, there’s nothing they can change about that. Being royalty meant your kingdom came first, after all.

However, Kageyama finally starts the book. He starts it because he realizes he can’t hold back anymore time. Hinata is waiting, and Kageyama wants to know why Hinata thinks a book about crows reminds him of a king that ruled over the shadows.

He reads the book because he misses Hinata. That’s all they seem to talk about in their letters. They miss each other even more as each day passes, and Kageyama yearns for the chance to see Hinata again. He reads, and realizes how similar the story is to his own. 

He wonders if Hinata lied about never reading the book and just wanted to see Kageyama again after a long winter of fighting.

_There once lived a crow who ruled over their kingdom in shame, knowing that the kingdom was once big and majestic._

_They lost a lot of land, a lot of crows, and lost every battle they fought._

_The crow was lonely. More lonely than they’d like to admit. The crow had no one to help them, and ended up losing more than they could gain._

_Everything felt hopeless._

_They rose up one day, the crow who ruled over their kingdom was able to find their light. It was another crow. That crow helped them to fly. The two crows worked together, even if they didn’t like each other at first, and rose from the concrete._

_This tale ends happily, only because every fairy tale ends in such a way._

_Your life is not a fairy tale._

_Summer_

They meet again, because Kageyama figures out about Hinata’s birthday.

Hinata doesn’t mention it often, but Kageyama knows he’s excited for it. He’s expressed it in the letters they write, Hinata’s excitement is contagious.

Their meeting is a surprise, Hinata doesn’t expect it. Hinata’s knight meets Kageyama and his knight in the front of the castle.

The knight leads them to the royal garden, because thats where Hinata seems to be during his free time.

Hinata is pleasantly surprised.

“King Kageyama!” Hinata exclaims once he sees Kageyama, taking off his crown and running towards Kageyama.

Kageyama lets him run, and walks towards him. Hinata jumps up into the air, his arms extended, looking at Kageyama like he trusted him.

Kageyama unhesitantly catches Hinata once he puts his arms around him, the two of them spinning as they embraced.

“Happy birthday,” Kageyama whispers, because he’s so _close_ to Hinata. He’s holding Hinata in his arms, and he can feel his _warmth._

Hinata laughs, and Kageyama _loves_ the sound of it. It sounds like music, like the sun is singing to him.

“Thank you,” Hinata says back, happiness clear in his voice. ”This is the best present ever!”

Kageyama doesn’t ask how Hinata knows his birthday present to Hinata was himself. He assumes its because of how much they’ve missed each other.

They stop spinning, but Kageyama doesn’t drop Hinata. They hug, and the warmth is all Kageyama could ever ask for.

“You don’t even know what I got for you, dumbass,” Kageyama laughs, even if he has nothing else to give besides himself.

Hinata laughs again, and Kageyama thinks that his laugh is the most beautiful thing he’d ever hear.

“I know you didn’t get anything, silly,” Hinata mumbles, his voice muffled from what is presumably Kageyama’s cape. “You’re here, and that’s enough.”

He smiles, because Hinata is _here_ with him, and Hinata is _warm._

And Kageyama agrees, this should be enough. It _is_ enough.

They meet again, because they can’t stay away from each other.

Kageyama doesn’t want to stay away from Hinata, so he doesn’t. Hinata doesn’t stay away from Kageyama either.

The weather is somewhat warm, and Kageyama thinks it can’t compare to Hinata’s warmth at all. Hinata’s warmth was different. It was welcoming, and Kageyama yearned for it. 

They meet in Kageyama’s kingdom this time. Kageyama invited Hinata to the library, planning on reading beside him.

Kageyama’s library was full of books, so they’d have a wide selection of books to read.

Hinata expressed excitement at this, the two of them being a bit busy the last few months to have free time like this. 

Kageyama decides to continue reading _The Fall of the Crows_ while Hinata reads something right next to him.

The two of them sit by a window, the warmth of it seeping through the glass as Kageyama leans on it.

“Hey,” Hinata calls to him. Kageyama looks up from his book, not at all minding that his reading was interrupted. “Do you want to prank the knights?”

On a normal day, Kageyama would’ve declined. He wasn’t one for doing that to his knights, and if he did, it wouldn’t be when he was the king.

As a prince, he would do that. It never crosses his mind. Now, however, is a different story.

He looks at Hinata, and nods. “What are you planning?”

Hinata puts his book down, smiling as he makes eye contact with Kageyama. Kageyama can’t help but notice that Hinata takes his crown off when he’s around Kageyama, how he lets himself relax.

Kageyama smiles once he notices, knowing he does the same. Letting himself relax in front of Hinata was something he never thought he’d do.

It makes him feel warm.

“We can start with our knights,” Hinata says, referring to their knights that were standing outside of the library. “Let’s sprint out and have them chase us around the castle!”

Kageyama nods, it sounds like a good enough plan. He puts his book down and makes a move to untie his cape. “Let’s run to the royal garden. There’s a labyrinth that they can chase us through.”

Hinata smiles, and starts to take off his cape. “Yeah! Do you know your way around the labyrinth?”

“Yeah, dumbass, it’s _my_ labyrinth,” Kageyama replies. “I’m supposed to know my way around.”

Hinata puts his hands up in excitement. “Yay! Let’s do it then!”

They let their capes fall off of their shoulders, laying beside their crowns as they run outside of the library doors.

Kageyama doesn’t remember the last time he could feel so carefree.

_Autumn_

They meet again when the weather gets colder, and when Kageyama is afraid.

He learns of the war King Ushijima starts with Hinata, and he fears. He fears for Hinata’s safety, for the safety of his entire kingdom.

Kageyama doesn’t know why King Ushijima decides to start a war with the kingdom of sunshine. He wants to know, to _help_ Hinata, but when he tries, King Ushijima shuts him out.

Hinata shuts him out, too.

They meet on the battlefield, because Kageyama wants Hinata to win this war. Kageyama wants to give Hinata the help that he got, the reassurance that someone could help.

“I don’t want you to join me in this,” Hinata says, almost pleads. “I don’t want you to risk your life for me.”

Kageyama knows he doesn’t take risks. He doesn’t think this is a risk, helping Hinata was never a risk.

He’s angry, because he was so _afraid_ for Hinata’s life, and now Hinata is telling him to leave.

“Why not?” Kageyama asks, trying not to seem angry. “You helped me with my battle, so I want to help you with yours.”

Hinata frowns, biting his lip. “This is different.”

Kageyama doesn’t understand how its different. “It’s not,” he says, because its not different to him. “Where do you want me to deploy my army?”

“King Kageyama,” Hinata starts, seemingly hesitating with his words. “I don’t want you to join me in this war.”

Kageyama looks at Hinata, his eyebrows furrowed as his eyes land on the crown on his head, shining despite all of the odds. He lets out a shaky breath, knowing what this means for the both of them.

They know the weight of a kingdom, and they were dealing with such a thing right now. Hinata was talking to Kageyama not as a friend, but a king.

Kageyama’s heart sinks once he realizes he forgot an important part of their relationship.

He feels his chest tighten, because how could he forget? 

He glares at Hinata, and adjusts his cape. “We are allies. I could choose not to assist you, but I’m here. I will help you with this war.”

Hinata shakes his head. “I don’t want you here. You’ll _die,_ King Kageyama.”

Kageyama is confused, because he _won’t._ “You underestimate me if you think I’ll die,” he says firmly.

“When you die from this war,” Hinata starts, as if he didn’t hear Kageyama at all. “Do you understand what will happen to your kingdom?”

“I won’t die,” Kageyama almost yells. “Why do you think I’ll die? Do you think I’m _that_ weak? To abandon my kingdom for _you?”_

Kageyama knows he worded that wrong, but he’s furious that Hinata implies that this war will kill him.

Hinata frowns, and Kageyama knows that their conversation is about to turn into a shouting match. “King Ushijima knows!” Hinata shouts. “He knows how much I care about you, and he threatened your life!”

“It doesn’t matter if my life is threatened,” Kageyama hisses. “You need help to win this war.”

“I don’t want your help,” Hinata spits out, and Kageyama feels his heart sink again. 

Kageyama remembers when they first met, when they were still just two kings hoping for simpler moments. He remembers Hinata calling him invincible by his side.

Kageyama decides to voice this, because he’d never forget what Hinata said that made him believe in himself and his kingdom again.

“You said I was invincible by your side,” Kageyama recalls. “Your words—”

“—mean nothing right now. I don’t want you to risk your life for this,” Hinata finishes. He averts his eyes, as if it hurt to even look at Kageyama. He doesn’t elaborate, but Kageyama knows what he means. 

Then, “You should leave.” Hinata still doesn’t look at Kageyama.

He looks down at the ground, and doesn’t look back up. He doesn’t want to, and Kageyama doesn’t want him to.

He’s afraid that if he sees Hinata’s face, he’ll burst into tears.

He doesn’t, but it feels like he will. Hinata never rejected his help, but he wonders if it was ever needed at all.

Kageyama feels his chest sink for what feels like the hundredth time that day. He feels betrayed, rejected, and _hurt._

He feels his heart hammering against his chest, because what else can it do in this situation?

What else can it do when Kageyama realizes that they are about to be nothing but strangers?

He realizes, and regrets falling in love with a king.

Kageyama glances at Hinata’s crown again, and sighs. He doesn’t know what to say to the king that all of a sudden looks at him like they’re strangers.

“I’ll leave, then,” he mumbles. “Are we terminating this alliance, then?”

He sees Hinata nod without hesitation, and doesn’t know what to say.

“It’ll be best for the both of us,” Hinata mumbles. And, like it’ll save their situation, he says, “I want you to be safe, King Kageyama.”

Kageyama wants Hinata to be safe, too. He wants Hinata to be happy, to feel like he can take on whatever the world throws at him. He wants Hinata to be alive, smiling by his side.

But Kageyama remembers where they are, and he pushes away his feelings. He hears the words _King Kageyama_ echo in his ear, and he knows that he can’t stay on the battlefield any longer.

He leaves, and the world becomes a little more grey.

_Winter_

_Dearest King Hinata,_

_I’ll never send this letter to you. It’ll stay in my room and never see the light of day._

_King Oikawa updates me with the war because I ask for it. He stays in contact with King Ushijima, but King Oikawa tells me that they aren’t in an alliance. King Oikawa stays neutral. He told me that your kingdom doesn’t shine as bright anymore. Do you know what happened? Or are you still in the battlefield, unaware of what’s happening in your kingdom?_

_I think I made a mistake, risking this all for you._

_Our kingdoms come first, you’ve come to remind me. You remind me that our relationship was temporary. What was our relationship, anyway? The thought of it makes me angry, that we never knew what we were before we became strangers._

_I miss you, isn’t that weird? We became strangers and I want to hate you, but I miss you. More than anything, I want to see you again._

_But I don’t want to at the same time. You’re in my every thought, and I miss you, but I don’t want to see you._

_It’ll only hurt more._

_Sincerely,_

_King Kageyama Tobio_

_Dear King Kageyama,_

_I won’t send this letter out. I don’t know if I’ll ever live to even read this letter again and wonder what I wanted to tell you._

_King Ushijima is relentless, you know? His army has always overpowered mine, and I never thought he’d start a war against me. My army grows weaker as each day passes. I regret not accepting your assistance, but I don't want to lose you. I knew since the day King Ushijima started this war that he’d target you if he found out you and I were closer than we made it seem._

_King Ushijima is a nice person, but we have kingdoms to defend. He’d kill you without hesitation if it meant I’d lose so much._

_Do you remember the sunflowers? How they bloomed in the winter? I returned to my castle for a brief moment, I wanted to see them again._

_I wanted to see you again. I miss you, you know? But I knew this would happen. I rejected your help knowing the consequences. I knew you’d never want to talk to me again. We’re nothing but strangers, right?_

_I’ll keep this short, King Kageyama Tobio: the sunflowers are dead._

_It’s a cold winter. Maybe that’s why they died._

_I don’t want them to die. They reminded me of us, you know?_

_I miss you, but I know I don’t deserve to see you again. I messed up. If I win this war, my kingdom will thrive. My love for you won’t, and that’s what’s ruining me._

_Would it be too much for me to admit I’ve fallen in love with you?_

_Love,_

_King Hinata Shouyou_

_Dear King Hinata,_

_Why am I writing to you like you’re going to receive this? You mean nothing to me. I don’t miss you. I wish I could believe those lies. I miss you, your presence, your warmth, everything about you._

_King Oikawa tells me that you’re losing the war. King Ushijima is gaining land, his army is growing, and yours is shrinking. You’re losing. Why do you still fight if you know you’re going to lose?_

_I’m still reading the book. I still want to understand why this book reminds you of me. I’m almost to the end. It makes sense, and I don’t know why that hurts. Maybe it’s because I miss you, and knowing this book reminds you of me is a lot to handle._

_By the end of this, even if it seems hopeless, I hope you win. I want your kingdom to stay shining, King Hinata._

_Seeing it in the darkness would hurt more than anything else. It’d mean you lost so much of what makes you who you are._

_I’ll keep this short, King Hinata Shouyou: you’re strong._

_You’re invincible._

_Love,_

_King Kageyama Tobio_

They don’t meet again, not this time.

Kageyama thinks he’ll meet Hinata again, though. Another council is called in the middle of the war, and Kageyama knows King Ushijima will be attending.

King Oikawa thankfully gives him this information. He wonders if seeing Hinata alive will make him feel warm again.

Kageyama enters the council building, and frowns when he sees an unfamiliar face sitting in Hinata’s chair. 

King Ushijima, who is sitting next to King Oikawa, seems to notice Kageyama’s confusion. “That’s Princess Hinata,” King Ushijima introduces, looking to Kageyama.

“I don’t need you to introduce me,” she says, and Kageyama knows the look that Princess Hinata is giving King Ushijima from anywhere.

Kageyama realizes the princess is most likely Hinata’s sister. They share the exact same intense gaze, and Kageyama knows that such a gaze can pierce through anyone’s defenses.

King Ushijima must’ve realized this, and he stays silent as Princess Hinata continues to talk.

“I want you to stop this war,” she says firmly. “Shiratorizawa doesn’t need anymore land.”

King Ushijima shakes his head. “In a world of power, Princess Hinata, we do all we can for power. If the kingdom of sunshine loses their light, there’s nothing you can do.”

Princess Hinata frowns, and slams her fist against the table. “You stop this war _now.”_

Kageyama lets out a shaky breath with King Ushijima answers her with a “no” and walks out of the council building. He looks at Princess Hinata, who gives him a small smile.

“He’s fighting the war, but he always thinks about you,” she says, as if the other people in the building aren’t there.

Kageyama knows she’s referring to Hinata, and he smiles back at her. “Is he okay?” he asks, because he just wants Hinata to be safe.

Princess Hinata nods, but it feels forced, and untrue. She smiles at him still, but her smile doesn’t reach her eyes. 

“He’ll survive,” she answers. She doesn’t say anymore, doesn’t elaborate, and continues to smile.

Kageyama accepts the answer, because he doesn’t want to know more.

It’ll hurt too much to ask for more information, he tells himself. If he found out more, maybe it’d be too much.

_King Kageyama,_

_My sister told me she met you. I think you’ll be able to form an alliance with her once she becomes queen. Her name is Natsu, I hope you and her can be on good terms. She’s going to be an amazing queen, don’t you think?_

_Maybe I’ll give this letter to her when this war is over, to give to you. Maybe you’ll read these, or maybe you’ll never know what they say. Maybe my last words to you will be wishing for your safety. I’m fine with that, as long as you’re okay._

_This war seems unending. I’m tired from fighting. I just want to make peace with King Ushijima. Natsu went to the council to try, but I know King Ushijima walked out. He wants nothing but power._

_I won’t stop fighting for my kingdom, for Natsu, fighting to see you again._

_I’m not invincible, King Kageyama, and I don’t know what hurts more: me realizing that I won’t win, or me realizing I won’t ever see you again._

_I wish we had more time to spend together, King Kageyama._

_Wishing you the best,_

_King Hinata Shouyou_

_Summer_

They don’t meet during the summer, and Kageyama wonders how long King Ushijima will keep fighting.

Kageyama wants him to stop. He’s on neutral terms with the king of Shiratorizawa, so he tries to reason with him to stop, but he doesn’t.

Kageyama hasn’t seen Hinata for almost a year. At this point, he wonders if he’ll ever see him again.

He meets with Princess Hinata, because she requests a meeting. They meet at the council building, because its the only place they can think of.

“You can call me Princess Natsu,” she says once Kageyama enters the building with his knight. 

Kageyama hums, sitting down across from her. “What did you want to meet up for?” he asks, because he’s genuinely curious.

Natsu gives Kageyama a small smile. “We’re losing this war, King Kageyama,” she says without hesitation. “It’s been so long, and we’re getting tired.”

Kageyama knows his alliance with Hinata doesn’t exist anymore. He remembers their argument, but he decides it doesn’t matter. 

It’s been so long, and Kageyama is tired of being strangers with the king that he fell in love with.

“What do you need me to do?” Kageyama asks.

Natsu lets out a small breath, seemingly nervous. “I want you to help us. I know my brother said he doesn’t want to risk anything, but we need help. We’re running out of options.”

Kageyama knows Hinata takes risks. It’s strange, to hear from Natsu that Hinata doesn’t want to risk anything. 

He knows his answer immediately. “I’ll help,” he says. “I’m on neutral terms with King Ushijima, so he won’t know I’ll be helping you.”

Natsu smiles, and this time, it reaches her eyes. “Thank you! This means so much!”

Kageyama knows it does. He smiles back, and hopes that he’ll be able to meet Hinata again.

_King Kageyama,_

_I sent Natsu to get you. Your help. Why did it take me so long to realize that my words were something important? I should’ve known that we were invincible together, I was the one that told you that, after all._

_I miss you. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize this. I should’ve known because I told you we were invincible together. You tried telling me, too. I didn’t listen, and I’m sorry._

_This kingdom doesn’t shine anymore. Natsu told me that the sunflowers are either buried in snow or wilting._

_My love for you will never wilt, or get buried in snow. Even if this letter gets lost in time, I’ll always—_

_You know what, maybe in another lifetime, I’ll be able to tell you that to your face._

_You deserve that. Not love from someone who you probably don’t want to see._

_Sincerely,_

_King Hinata Shouyou_

_Winter_

_Dearest King Hinata,_

_Its been a long time since I’ve heard from you. I’ve written countless letters to you, but I’ve never sent them. This letter, I’m giving to Princess Natsu. I hope you get it._

_King Oikawa stopped updating me on the war. I don’t know if you’ve won, or if you’ve lost. Princess Natsu won’t tell me, and I can only speculate why._

_I don’t want a response back. Don’t write to me, so I don’t have to hope. Giving me hope is the worst thing you could’ve done, King Hinata. I’m obviously lying, giving me hope is the best thing you could’ve done._

_I miss you._

_My heart will always belong to you._

_Sincerely,_

_King Kageyama Tobio_

_Dear King Kageyama,_

_The sunflowers died, King Kageyama. They died in the winter, during the war. Covered in snow. Wilted. They’re gone._

_I would replant them, but that would defeat the purpose. They were important because they grew when no one thought they would. They bloomed when I met you._

_I’ve written more letters, too. You’ll never receive them, but they exist. They exist because I thought I’d never see you again._

_Its been a few months since the war ended under King Ushijima’s terms. I got tired of fighting. When I thought of giving up, I thought of you. I knew you were going to be safe, and that kept me going. My kingdom obviously played a role, but you did, too._

_You’re everything to me, too. There will come a time where we meet again. Maybe not now, but soon._

_Until then,_

_King Hinata Shouyou_

_Winter, a few years later_

They meet again when Kageyama least expects it.

Its been years, and Kageyama has gotten used to a life without Hinata. He’s been busy, his kingdom almost fully ready to function without having to rebuild.

He knows Hinata’s been busy, too. Rebuilding a kingdom took time.

He has a stable alliance now. Kageyama is proud of it, knowing he has people he can depend on without worrying about them betraying him.

Hinata is not in the alliance, which Kageyama expects. He knows that Hinata probably doesn’t want to be in alliance with him anymore, which was fine.

The winter is cold this year. Kageyama is older, now, and he knows the weight of the crown.

He knows the weight of the world on his shoulders. It’s heavy, and Kageyama wonders when it’ll all go away.

And it never does. The weight gets heavier, and Kageyama wants it to go away.

He wonders if Hinata wishes it went away, too.

The expectations gets too much, sometimes. Kageyama wants to see Hinata again, and the thought of Hinata makes everything less overwhelming.

Thinking about Hinata reminds him of a time that was more simple. He wonders if he’ll ever get such a time back.

He never loses his feelings for Hinata, either. Kageyama wonders if losing those feelings would hurt. They probably would, but he doesn’t want to find out.

They meet on accident in Kageyama’s library.

Kageyama doesn’t expect this, of course. It’s been years since he’s lived with Hinata’s actual presence in his life.

So, when he sees Hinata in his library, he screams.

“Why are you screaming?” Hinata shouts. “It’s just me!”

“Why are you here?” Kageyama asks, exasperated. He’s so _surprised_ to see Hinata’s fiery orange hair in his library again, he doesn’t know how else to react besides screaming.

Hinata shrugs, and faces Kageyama. Kageyama sees that he doesn’t have his crown on, and his cape hangs a little low.

“I wanted to see you!” Hinata exclaims, and Kageyama almost melts.

He’s missed _this,_ missed when times were simpler.

Kageyama lets out a sigh, walking closer to Hinata. “You’re such a dumbass. You could’ve sent a letter if you wanted to see me,” he says, with no real venom in his voice.

Hinata smiles. “I wanted to surprise you,” he says, his voice soft.

Kageyama bites back a smile, because he’s missed _this_ so much, and hearing Hinata makes him feel warm. “I hope you know what you said was horrible,” Kageyama huffs, but its lighthearted. Hinata smiles, and Kageyama knows to continue. “I can’t believe you rejected my help.”

Hinata laughs, and Kageyama wants to _melt._ It’s been so _long,_ and he wonders why it took them this long to see Hinata again.

“I wanted you to be safe,” Hinata explains. “King Ushijima would have your head if he knew of your involvement.”

Kageyama snorts. He isn’t mad at Hinata anymore, and Hinata isn’t mad at him. They’ve moved on, and Kageyama wonders if their feelings were always true.

“It’s nice to see you again,” Kageyama mumbles, because he’s not sure what else to say to someone he hasn’t seen in so long. 

Hinata beams, and it reminds Kageyama of the warmth he used to feel so long ago. “It’s nice to see you, too,” Hinata says. Then, “I miss you.”

Kageyama rolls his eyes, as if it wasn’t obvious. “Same,” Kageyama whispers, almost breathless.

He opens his arms when Hinata faces him, averting his eyes. He hesitates when he does this, but it doesn’t matter.

Hinata jumps into his arms, and his grip around Kageyama says all that he needs to know.

They embrace, Kageyama feeling Hinata grab onto his cape tightly. The hug is warm, and Kageyama smiles into it. 

This warmth was something he yearned for for so long. He wonders if Hinata yearned for such a thing, too.

“You were a risk I was willing to take,” Kageyama whispers, his face in Hinata’s hair as their hug continued. “Do you think it was worth it?”

Hinata chuckles, pulling Kageyama closer to himself, as if he wasn’t close enough already. “Do _you_ think its worth it, King Kageyama?”

Kageyama huffs, because he knows what Hinata’s answer is. He knows what his answer is, too.

“You’ve always been worth it,” Kageyama says as softly as he possibly can, with enough feeling. 

He feels Hinata smile, because it’s just like a confession. 

Kageyama pulls aways slightly, and kisses Hinata’s forehead. Hinata giggles, and goes on his tip toes to kiss Kageyama’s cheek.

Kageyama feels the warmth of the king he fell in love with in this embrace. He knows that Hinata feels the same when he whispers a small, “I love you, too.”

They forget the weight that the world puts on them, just for this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> the quote kageyama says that reminds him of hinata is from sir arthur conan doyle btw :))
> 
> thank u for reading! i hope u enjoyed :)) have a happy day/night, everyone!
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/starberryteas) if u wanna talk about kghn with me !! TuT


End file.
